


Don't Be Stupid (You Know I Love You)

by vivaforever597



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji just needs a little reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Stupid (You Know I Love You)

"A-Asuka?" Shinji murmured as he turned his head to see her, curled up next to him, almost in the fetal position.

She scowled without deigning to even open her eyes. "What?" she snapped.

"Do you really like me?"

Asuka groaned. "No, dummy," she said shortly. "I put up with you all the time because I hate you."

The mattress creaked quietly as Shinji bashfully shifted himself away from her. "I just wanted to know," he said in a hurt voice. He lay in silence for several seconds, until something soft struck him on the side of the head. "Hey!" he cried.

He looked up to see Asuka kneeling on the bed, looming over him in the moonlight, her pillow dangling from her grasp. "Shut up," she commanded. Shinji burrowed into the mattress with a noise of protest, making her frown and lean over to beat him again with the pillow. "Stupid!" she exclaimed between blows. "Would I really be here if I didn't like you? You ... you dummy!" She sank down to sit on her heels. "I love you, okay?" she whispered.

Shinji's eyes grew wide. "You do?" he asked, not daring to face her in case she was grinning maliciously at a little joke.

"Yes. Now don't make me say it again. Just go to sleep," Asuka growled. And with that, she threw the pillow back beneath her own head and tried to sleep.


End file.
